europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Venice (Europa Universalis II)
Venice is a country in Europa Universalis II. In normal games their provinces are coloured light green, in fantasia games, they are coloured light orange. Creating Venice By Revolt If it ceases to exist, Venice can be recreated by revolt or releasing a vassal at any point in the game. It has no fixed culture or religion, but will be Italian and almost always Catholic. Venice must include its capital of Veneto. It can also include the province of Istria, though Istria may not form Venice on its own. Starting Position Venice exists at the start of all the scenarios. 1419 In this scenario, Venice has Italian, Greek, and Slavonic cultures, Catholic religion, and 500 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls the following six cores: * Corfu * Crete * Dalmatia * Ionia * Istria * Veneto It has cores on the following four provinces that are owned and controlled by other countries: * Cyprus * Mantua * Morea * Ragusa . Venice also has the following stability and technology: 1492 In this scenario, Venice has Italian, Greek, and Slavonic cultures, Catholic religion, and 500 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls the following seven cores: * Corfu * Crete * Cyprus * Dalmatia * Ionia * Istria * Veneto It has cores on the following three provinces that are owned and controlled by other countries: * Mantua * Morea * Ragusa . Venice has the following stability and technology: 1617 In this scenario, Venice has Italian, Slavonic, and Greek cultures, Catholic religion, and 800 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls all six of its cores and nothing else. The cores are as follows: * Corfu * Crete * Dalmatia * Istria * Mantua * Veneto Venice has the following stability and technology: 1700 In this scenario, Venice has Italian, Slavonic, and Greek cultures, Catholic religion, and 100 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls all six of its cores and nothing else. The cores are as follows: * Corfu * Istria * Mantua * Morea * Ragusa * Veneto Venice has the following stability and technology: 1773 In this scenario, Venice has Italian, culture, Catholic religion, and 200 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls all three of its cores and nothing else. The cores are as follows: * Corfu * Ragusa * Veneto Venice has the following stability and technology: 1795 In this scenario, Venice has Italian, culture, Catholic religion, and 200 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls all three of its cores and nothing else. The cores are as follows: * Corfu * Ragusa * Veneto Venice has the following stability and technology: AI Priorites Venice always uses the Venice AI file. This means that they have the following priorities: Colonization Venice will attempt to colonise up to 0 provinces at the same time, and establish a trading post 90% of the time (way more than the default). Their bonus for colonising provinces next to ones they already control is 0. Their bonus for colonising provinces next to other countries is 0 (compared to a default of -50). If they chosoe to colonise they will prioritise the region of West Africa (shown on the map). If there are no known or available provinces there, they will fall back to the default settings, and focus on the Americas. Trade Venice will send a trader just as often as the default AI (the maximum value of 100) and will very rarely refuse trade (that value is set to the minimum of 0). War Venice is more of a warmonger than the default AI (having a warmonger value of 20, as opposed to 10). Its settings for how to wage war are identical to the default AI. Venice is particularly likely to declare war on the following countries: * Cyprus * Mantua * Ragusa Monarchs Leaders Generals Admirals Events The Veneto-Turkish Conflict There are two different versions of this event, which are triggered by an event for the Ottoman Empire of the same name. The Ottoman event happens between 1st June 1492 and 1st January 1559 if Venice exists, Byzantium does not, and the Ottomans own the province of Alexandria. It happens up to 364 days after the trigger. The Ottomans have two options. The first option is Refuse even to discuss compensation, the second is Give Alexandria with CoT as compensation. Each option triggers one of the two Venetian events. The second option also gifts the province of Alexandria to Venice. The two different versions of this event have the following effects: Ottomans Refuse to discuss compensation * Casus belli vs Ottomans for 120 months (10 years) * +1 Stability * +5 Diplomats * +10,000 Infantry, +500 Cavalry, +20 Artillery in the capital. * +60 Galleys in the capital Ottomans give Alexandria as compensation * +1 Stability * +6 Merchants * +300 Ducats * +100 Relations with the Papal States, The Knights, and Tuscany The Holy League This event happens at any point between 1st January 1568 and 1st January 1571 if the Ottoman Empire exists and the Papal States event The Holy League has happened. There are two options, option A is Support the Holy League and option B is Let the matter fall. The options have the following effects: Support the Holy League * Casus belli against the Ottoman Empire * -150 Relations with the Ottomans * +150 Relations with the Papal States, The Knights, France, Naples, Savoy, Spain, Tuscany Let the matter fall * +50 Relations with the Ottomans * -50 Relations with the Papal States, The Knights, France, Naples, Savoy, Spain, and Tuscany The Two Queens This event is triggered by an event of the same name for Cyprus. The Cypriot event happens on 26th August 1474. If Cyprus chooses the first of two options (Queen Caterina and the Venetians, it triggers the Venetian event, which means that Cyprus becomes a Vassal of Venice. The Inheritance of Cyprus This event is triggered by an event of the same name for Cyprus. The Cypriot event happens on 26th February 1489 as long as Cyprus did not choose the second option in their event The Two Queens and Cyprus is a vassal of Venice. The Venetian event is triggered if Cyprus chooses the first of two options (Submit to Venice), and has the effect that Venice inherits Cyprus. category:Europa Universalis II Italian countries